All I Want for Christmas is You
by sunnyday30
Summary: Guy and Marian love and fluff. Anachronisms abound. Happy Christmas everyone!


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Tiger Aspect/BBC**

**A/N: Fluff and love, anachronisms abound. Happy Christmas everyone **

All I Want for Christmas is You

The room was spinning, a whirl of colour and lights. Marian laughed with delight as she was twirled around the great hall. The music was merry, the dancing exuberant and she was the belle of the ball. She couldn't remember ever feeling so happy.

Marian finally sat down on a velvet covered chair at the edge of the dance floor. She was panting from the exertion of her merry making and gladly took a goblet of mulled wine from a passing servant, drinking a little too fast as she got her breath back. She smoothed her dress, what a beautiful gift from her generous suitor. It was both elegant and extravagant; rich, deep red velvet, embroidered with gold thread, luxuriously making the most of her figure. Her hair was decorated with a sprig of holly berries and a discarded white fur cloak protected her from the chill, winter air.

She gave a broad smile as her dance partner sat down beside her.

'My Lady,' he said in the deep, sexy growl that sent a tingle down her spine. 'More wine?'

Marian tilted her head coyly. 'You will get me drunk, Sir Guy,' she twirled a strand of her hair as she spoke.

'I wouldn't dream of it, you are too beautiful to spoil with drink.' Guy gave her an intense look, his eyes locking into her own, he was so dark and yet those eyes. So blue, so bright, so utterly beguiling.

'But I would claim the next dance, if I may. I could not stand up with another lady after enjoying your charms.' Guy spoke in a low, soft voice that sent shivers to Marian's very core. He lifted her hand gently to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She felt the scratch of his stubble on her skin and his lips; moist, soft, she let out a small sigh.

'It would be my pleasure,' she replied, fixing him with another smile. Guy looked delighted, his face softened, his stern features were blooming into a smile; a broad, happy smile that lit up his face more than all the glittering candles in the great hall.

'Shall we?' he said as he stood offering her his arm. Marian was thrilled, oh to be treated like a lady! She felt pride at taking her place opposite her tall and oh-so-handsome partner. A finer figure of a man she could not name. Dressed in his usual black, but tonight in a special tunic, still leather of course, but more noble than his usual attire, more befitting the most charming man in Nottingham.

'The next dance is a special one, from a far away land,' Guy told her, his voice velvet to her ears.

'I fear I will not know the steps,' Marian replied nervously. Guy put his arm around her waist, his grip firm and sure. He drew her to him and never leaving her gaze he spoke again.

'I will lead you, teach you. This dance has been brought her by the Sheriff's Italian friends, Count Vincent and Lady Flavia, and I intend to dance it with you, my beautiful Lady Marian.' His brought his face closer to hers as he spoke, so by the time he said her name his lips could have kissed hers. She felt a flush of excitement, he was so close, so masculine, so alluring.

Marian nodded, she felt breathless and excited, she had no idea what this strange, exotic dance would entail, but if it meant Guy continued to hold her like this, pressed against his strong, muscular body, she didn't care.

The music began again. There were more lights, this time a red glow was cast over the dance floor. Marian smiled, she loved the many coloured lanterns that adorned every surface, their luminous colours bouncing off the polished silverware that held their feast on the table.

Guy was holding her close, his body still pressed to hers. Marian felt another ripple of excitement as he began to move, still holding her, so firm, so strong. A man shouldn't hold a lady like this . . . but Marian had never been one for convention. The music was strange, slower than the jigs and carols that had preceded it. It was dramatic, at times speeding up, at times slowing. As they danced Marian allowed him to guide her. She was unaccustomed to ceding control – but she liked it. Liked the way his arms held her, his legs entwined with hers. She liked the way his body pressed indecently into hers, the way he bent her backwards, his torso still fitted to hers; she liked the way his feet moved against hers, leading her in these new, and it had to be said, rather erotic steps.

Marian was now too intoxicated by the music, wine and most of all the man she danced with to care that this was somewhat risqué. She gasped as his leg brushed against hers, then flicked quickly between her legs, as if he were making a step, then pulled back. She was entranced by the way his crotch pressed into her, then pulled back, that she allowed herself to be led about the dance floor like a faint maiden. But she was a faint maiden, being dazzled by his raw masculinity.

She didn't know how long they danced for, to Marian there was no-one else in the room, or even in the world. She was desperate to look into those blue eyes again, make them sparkle with happiness, make them black with desire. But he was decidedly averting his gaze. _God, __the __man __was __a __tease! _It only served to increase her want.

* * *

><p>By the time the music stopped Marian was breathless. She was lying over Guy's knee, his head was bowed to her chest. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating, she wondered if he knew how hard it was pounding for him. She wondered if he had noticed how hot she was.<p>

Guy finally stood them both up straight. He smiled at her, another one of those dazzling, heartfelt smiles that lit up his face and made him even more handsome than usual. Marian felt her breath leave her a little, before she returned his grin with a dazzling smile of her own. There was no doubt about it, he was looking at her with what could only be described as adoration. Her heart beat faster still.

Marian allowed herself to be steered to the great Christmas tree that stood beside the stairs. Marian paused and looked again at the hall, decked in holly, with fir trimming each door way. Exotic golden birds whizzed here and there, flashes of light in the darkness of the ceiling. A great fire roared in the hearth, the remains of a hog roast over it. There were dozens of little stockings hanging from the fire place, they belonged to the children of the castle servants, hoping to find a treat inside on Christmas morning. The table had groaned under the feast, now mostly eaten. Every dish, homely and exotic, sweet and savoury had been put before them, all served on silver plates. Hundreds of candles lit up the cold winter night, but this tree, it was something to behold.

The sheer size for one thing, it was at least ten feet tall, a great Scandinavian pine. Baubles of every colour hung from the branches, glistening in the candle light. Candles too, perched in delicate bronze candleholders. Red ribbons, silver bells, clove studded oranges, frosted pine cones all hung from the tree. But best of all were the little fairies, Marian adored them; luminous, ethereal and dainty, they were dotted all over the tree, right up to the magnificent gold star that sat on the top pinnacle of the mighty pine.

As they passed the tree Guy stopped, he bent down and after carefully scooping up a little fairy that had fallen down, gently putting it back on a branch, he picked up a small box. The box was wrapped in gold paper and tied with a red ribbon. It matched Marian's outfit. She opened her mouth to speak as Guy presented it, but no words came out. It was the most beautiful little gift she had ever seen.

'My Lady, this is a small gift for you,' Guy's voice was kind, gentle, a little nervous.

'Thank you,' Marian said, she was overcome and stared at the box.

'Will you open it?' Marian nodded, she would open it, but his hands were still touching hers and preventing her brain from working in a rational way.

'Of course,' Marian said, pulling herself together and undoing the ribbon. The paper fell neatly away and she opened the polished wooden box. She gasped as she saw the gift.

It was the most exquisite ring she had ever seen, a delicate gold band, set with three diamonds. Simple, elegant and so very her. She looked up, Guy was no longer above her. She knew she was grinning like a fool, but she didn't care, he was on his knee, taking her hand in his.

'Lady Marian, you are the most beautiful, wonderful woman I have ever met. I love you more than I can ever tell you. You would make me the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honour of being my wife. So, Marian, my love, will you marry me?'

Marian gasped, it was the most beautiful proposal she could imagine. No mentions of bows, escapes from sieges or being hanged if she refused. It was so romantic.

'Oh, Guy! Yes!' she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. She had never been so happy. This strong, handsome, powerful man was hers. But he was also so sweet, so kind and such a good dancer, he made a lady feel a million crowns!

Guy slipped the ring on her wedding finger, it fitted perfectly. He then lifted her off her feet and spun her in the air.

'I love you,' he told her, eyes dancing with delight.

'I love you too,' she replied. And that was it, he was kissing her, his lips soft, thrilling, sending shivers through her body, a heat and want she had no name for.

Marian missed the details after that, it was all a beautiful blur. She heard the Sheriff raise a toast to the happy couple, she saw the fairies dancing, hopping up and down on the tree. She saw her fiancée, smiling at her, leading her to her chamber, kissing her, endless, hot kisses. On her lips, her neck, lower. They fell onto the furs on her bed and she couldn't remember ever wanting anything so much in her life.

* * *

><p>Marian woke with a start. She was hot and fuzzy headed. She looked around her bed, the sheets were rumpled, she must have been thrashing about in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes.<p>

'My Lady?' It was Sarah, her maid. Where was Guy? 'My Lady, are you well? You were crying out in your sleep, I thought perhaps you were in pain . . .'

Marian felt a dampness between her thighs, there was a flush in her chest. No, not pain, she thought, burning with embarrassment.

'Sarah, where is Sir Guy?'

'I don't know, my Lady. Were you expecting him? You were calling his name you see, in your sleep.'

Marian wanted the ground to swallow her up. She dismissed Sarah swiftly and pulling on her dressing gown walked to the small window over looking the castle courtyard. She opened the shutter, glad of the cold blast of air clearing her head. She surveyed the scene below. With a jolt she saw that Guy was in the courtyard, shouting at the guards. There were dogs and horses, soldiers and servants milling about on the grim cobbles, their breath visible in the cold, frosty air. In the centre one leather clad man held their attention.

'You sweep the forest, from the east. Do not stop until you have Hood and his miserable gang. I will personally cut off the fingers of any man who sneaks off for merry making. I don't care if it's Christmas! The only Christmas present I want is Hood's head.' Guy's voice was coarse and angry. He mounted his horse and rode to the head of the group, his face like granite.

Marian groaned. It was too good to be true, the charming, smiling gentleman. She looked at her hand, there was no ring and she was still a maid. What had she drunk last night? And a tree indoors – what a ridiculous idea. Marian sighed, she watched as Guy rode out under the portcullis. It was a nice dream though, she smiled to herself as she remembered some of the more delicious details. Perhaps she would allow herself to remember it just a little longer, it was Christmas after all.

_The End_


End file.
